1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing apparatus such as an image processing apparatus, a data processing method and a computer readable recording medium having a data processing program recorded therein to make a computer execute a data processing program by the data processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following description sets forth the inventor's knowledge of related art and problems therein and should not be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art.
As disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Laid-open Patent Publications No. 2006-215681, H9-261428, H8-340431, 2006-163288 and etc., there are certain apparatuses having a so-called “assistance function” enabling them to display an explanatory comment about document files recorded in a memory, heretofore known as data processing apparatuses such as image forming apparatuses, and thereby users are required only to select a document file without the need to open the document file after selecting, to know about the document file,
Specifically, some of the apparatuses display a brief comment about a selected document file or the beginning part of a selected document file and some of the apparatuses display only a part of a selected document file in a predetermined manner, which are heretofore known. Furthermore, some of the apparatuses read out by voice a text portion of a selected document file so as to let visually-disabled users know about the document file, which are also heretofore known.
However, these conventional data processing apparatuses having the assistance function display the content of a selected document file, only briefly. Thus, brief display by using the assistance function is convenient for users who already know about the document file, but not convenient very much for users who do know about the document file.
When users would like to know further about the document file, they have to perform an operation to disable the assistance function for example, which is troublesome.
Furthermore, when users try to find out a preferable document file among those recorded in his/her own personal memory area, they are required to select the document files one by one so that only a part of the document files could be displayed by using the assistance function, which is also troublesome.
The description herein of advantages and disadvantages of various features, embodiments, methods, and apparatus disclosed in other publications is in no way intended to limit the present invention. Indeed, certain features of the invention may be capable of overcoming certain disadvantages, while still retaining some or all of the features, embodiments, methods, and apparatus disclosed therein.